


Only one Moment

by Lady_Shanaee



Category: Gekka Kajin Lumen Lunae
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Canon - Manga, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Demon Sex, Demons, Deutsch | German, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Lime, M/M, Official Couple, PWP without Porn, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Shanaee/pseuds/Lady_Shanaee
Summary: Gefangen in den Ketten ihrer Welt und von Dämonenprinz Lord Kaiga wartet der gütige Sakumo voller Sorge auf die Rückkehr seines kleinen Bruders Kikuitadaki, dem einzigen, dem er vertrauen kann...
Relationships: Kikuitadaki x Sakumo
Kudos: 3





	Only one Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Es st so schade, dass der Manga nie beendet wurde, weil die Autorin unbedingt ihre "Dragon Knights" weitermalen wollte (ein Endloswerk *seufz*). Ich hätte so gerne gewusst, wie es hier weitergehen sollte, denn ich fand Setting, Plot und Figuren sehr interessant...
> 
> Und wer sich über den Inzest ärgern will - der ist nicht von mir. Die beiden Brüder sind auch im Manga ein Paar.

**Only one Moment**

Es war kalt in dem dunklen Raum, und Sakumo fröstelte. Kikuitadaki war von Lord Kaiga erneut losgeschickt worden, um Rebellen zu bestrafen – ein längerfristiger Auftrag diesmal, der ihn schon seit einer Woche abwesend sein ließ. Deshalb war der ältere der beiden Brüder wieder allein gewesen, als König Surugas gelangweilter Sohn ihn am frühen Abend aufgesucht und genommen hatte.

Für den Königssohn war es lediglich ein Spiel, den Geliebten des einen zu verführen, um zu sehen, wie der andere darauf reagierte. Am Anfang hatte Sakumo es für Kikuitadaki getan, um ihm weitere Schmerzen zu ersparen – Schmerzen, die er liebend gern auf seine eigenen Schultern genommen hätte... Sein Unterarm war inzwischen völlig zerschnitten, und auch heute war wieder eine Wunde hinzugekommen. Kikuitadaki würde ihn schelten, wenn er von seinem Auftrag zurückkehrte... Das Blut pochte in seinen Adern, eine Nachwirkung von Lord Kaigas Besuch, genauso wie der salzige Nachgeschmack in Sakumos Mund.

Nachdenklich blickte der zierliche Dämon zum nachtschwarzen Himmel, an dem die große weiße Scheibe des Mondes hing, gleichgültig auf die Geschehnisse in _JinKai_ herabscheinend. Wenn sie fliehen könnten, wohin würden sie gehen? Kikuitadaki und er? Sie könnten einander lieben und nahe sein, ohne die Furcht, jeden Augenblick zu Lord Kaiga gerufen zu werden. Vielleicht würden sie sogar ein Heilmittel für Kikuitadakis Arm finden...

Sakumo seufzte leise und zog stöhnend die Knie unter das Kinn. Der Himmel hatte fast die gleiche Farbe wie die großen Augen seines Bruders, und er hoffte, ihn bald wieder in die Arme schließen zu können.

„Mach’ dir keine Sorgen um mich“, hörte er eine helle Stimme unweit von sich leise. „Ich hab’ dir gesagt, ich schaff’ das schon. Du musst dich meinetwegen nicht Lord Kaiga hingeben.“

Aus dem Dunkel des Zimmers griffen zwei Hände nach seinem Gesicht, und der _Haku_ schloss die Augen. Die Berührung war ihm so vertraut, die Weichheit der einen Hand mit den schmalen, zarten Fingern eines Knaben – und die kalten Krallen der anderen Hand, deren Haut von rauem, weißem Fell bedeckt war.

„Kikuitadaki...“, flüsterte er.

„Sakumo!“

Einen Moment später lagen sie einander in den Armen, und der Junge überschüttete das Gesicht des anderen mit Küssen.

„Ich habe mich extra beeilt und bin hergekommen, ohne mich bei Lord Kaiga zu melden“, flüsterte er aufgeregt. „Wahrscheinlich schläft er schon und denkt sich im Traum neue Arten aus, wie er dich quälen kann...“

Sakumo schluckte.

„Aber du gehörst mir. Ich lass’ dich mir nicht wegnehmen...“

Der Stoff des kimonoähnlichen Schlafgewandes rutschte über die hellen Schultern Sakumos herunter. Kikuitadakis Lippen liebkosten die freigewordene Haut hektisch, als wollte er seinem großen Bruder überall sein Zeichen aufdrücken. Als suchte er eine Stelle, die ihm noch nicht gehörte...

Aber der Ältere war gesättigt und als der Junge das bemerkte, fluchte er leise. Grob eroberte er sich die Lippen seines Bruders, biss sie blutig, erst besänftigt durch das Stöhnen, das zwischen ihnen hervorbrach.

„Er war hier, stimmt’s?“, zischte er dann.

„Kikuitadaki...“

„Als ob er gewusst hätte, dass ich heute Nacht zurückkommen würde...“

Ärgerlich stand er auf und trat nein paar Schritte zurück, wodurch er wieder mit der Dunkelheit des Zimmers verschmolz. Sakumo schämte sich dafür, dass er Gefallen an Lord Kaigas Liebe gefunden hatte, obwohl er wusste, wie schnell und grausam diese erlöschen konnte. Irgendetwas hatte der Kronprinz an sich, dass man sich ihm trotz seiner Perversität und Grausamkeit nicht entziehen konnte, obwohl ihm nichts und niemand etwas bedeutete. Seinen eigenen Halbbruder hatte er sich als Lustobjekt gehalten...

Sakumos rote Augen suchten verzweifelt die Dunkelheit ab und entdeckten Kikuitadaki schließlich in der Nähe der Tür, durch die er vorhin so lautlos gekommen war. Sein Bruder wollte gerade gehen, die Hand lag schon auf der Klinke. Wenn er ganz genau hinhörte, hörte er das unterdrückte Schluchzen des anderen.

„Kikuitadaki... Es tut mir leid.“

Sakumo stand mühsam auf, sah kaum, dass ihm der Angesprochene sein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht zuwandte und am ganzen Körper zitterte. Dann flog er ihm förmlich in die Arme.

„Ich will nicht... dass du mich verlässt!“ schrie Kikuitadaki. „Egal für wen... und warum! ... Bruderherz, geh’ nicht weg, verlass mich nicht... Mein Herz tut so weh...“

Er klammerte sich an die schmale Gestalt Sakumos, als stünde das Ende der Welt bevor. So vieles hatten sie schon verloren, vielleicht sogar ihren Verstand, doch sie hatten noch einander. Kikuitadaki brauchte nur seinen über alles geliebten Bruder, um ihr jämmerliches Leben erträglich zu finden.

„Du hüllst dich immer in Schweigen“, wisperte er weinend. „Es ist so schwer... so schwer zu erraten, woran du denkst... Denkst du an mich, wenn du bei Lord Kaiga bist und er dich –“

„Shhht, sag’ nichts mehr“, flüsterte Sakumo.

Sein Gesicht lag im Schatten, genau wie das seines Geliebten, den er zu beruhigen versuchte, bevor seine Worte Schaden anrichteten, der nicht mehr zu reparieren war. Lord Kaigas Spione konnten überall sein. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, deshalb zog er das kleine Geschöpf zum Bett und schloss es in seine Arme. Das getrocknete Blut pochte in seiner Wunde wie das Herz Kikuitadakis gegen seine Rippen, als dieser auf ihm lag und aus seinen großen, dunklen Augen anschaute.

Etwas zögernd zog Sakumo dann das herzförmige Gesicht zu sich hinunter und verschloss die tränennassen Lippen mit seinen. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander, umkreisten und streichelten sich. Kikuitadakis Herz schlug schneller, und er, Sakumo konnte es spüren. Außerdem schmeckte er nach Vanille, kaum wahrnehmbar, leichtund süßlich, vermischt mit dem Geschmack von Blut. Eigentlich kiki, aber vom Satzbau her sakumo...

Kikuitadaki stöhnte heiser und richtete sich auf, um die Gestalt unter sich einmal mehr zu bewundern. Ihre Haut war hell und makellos, doch der Körper war ein wenig zu schlank, wodurch er sehr zerbrechlich wirkte. Ein leichter Schweißfilm ließ Brust und Schulter im Mondlicht schimmern, wohingegen die Wangen einen leichten Rotstich aufwiesen. Die schönen, roten Augen waren halb geschlossen, beobachteten aber die unversehrte Hand, wie sie langsam ihren Weg zu seinem Geschlecht fand.

„Sanft oder rau?“, fragte Kikuitadaki leise lächelnd, während er den empfindlichen Körperteil umfasste.

Er war warm, wärmer als der Junge vermutet hatte, und fest, pulsierte in seiner Hand. Würde es noch nach der vergangenen Liebe schmecken? Das Gewand Sakumos trug noch immer den schweren Geruch von Blut und Sex in seinen Fasern, der Lord Kaiga überall hin begleitete. Lasziv und neugierig nippte Kikuitadaki an der sensiblen Spitze, gerade lange genug, um festzustellen, dass Sakumos eigener Geschmack nicht bereits fortgewaschen worden war. Der Vergleich mit ungesüßter Sahne kam ihm in den Sinn.

Lord Kaiga schien ihn vor nicht allzu langer Zeit verlassen zu haben... Bastard.

Ein tiefes, langgezogenes Stöhnen stieg aus Sakumos Kehle empor, als der Kleinere der beiden Brüder die halb erregte Männlichkeit des anderen vollends mit den Lippen umschloss. Sie rieb langsam gegen seine Zähne, als er sie wieder aus seinem Mund gleiten ließ, um in das Gesicht des Größeren zu blicken. Die schmalen Hüften unter ihm zuckten, doch Kikuitadaki hielt sie fest.

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Bruderherz“, schnurrte er und lächelte wieder.

Sakumo gab ein Geräusch von sich, das an einen erstickten Aufschrei erinnerte, vermischt mit einem Keuchen.

„Ich mache nur, was dir gefällt, also sag’ mir, was du magst, ja?“

Die dunklen Augen Kikuitadakis schienen im Zwielicht des Zimmers violett zu glühen. Aufmerksam fixierten sie jede Regung des Anderen: Die Hände, die sich in das Bettlaken krallten, die Brust, die sich unter heftigen Atemstößen hob und senkte. Das Rot auf den Wangen, dass immer dunkler wurde und der leise Aufschrei, als sich Kikuitadakis Hand fest um etwas schloss, zu dem man besser sanft war.

„Nochmaaaal...“, flüsterte er und wiederholte das Spiel mit seinem Mund.

Sakumos Hände griffen nach oben und krallten sich in Kikuitadakis Haar fest, das ebenso hellblond war wie sein eigenes. Zufrieden bemerkte der Junge, dass er seinen Bruder jetzt genau dort hatte, wo er ihn haben wollte: Zitternd und keuchend, das ebenmäßig schöne Gesicht vor Lust verzerrt, so erregt, dass es ihn schmerzen musste. In seinen Augen loderte etwas, das aussah, wie Flammen hinter karmesinrotem Glas.

„Ki-Ki... kui... ta-tadaki...“

Der Name war kaum zu verstehen, weil er hektisch zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervorgestoßen wurde. Der Angesprochene richtete sich auf, sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde düster.

„Sind... sind es nur... diese Momente... in denen du mir gehörst... Bruderherz?“, fragte er dunkel.

Er wollte es hören. Er musste es hören. Wieder und immer wieder, nur so konnte er sich sicher sein. Obwohl es ihm inzwischen auch sehr schwer fiel, nicht einfach über den jungen Mann herzufallen, der in seinen Gefühlen völlig verloren war, musste er es wissen. Kikuitadaki konnte sein eigenes Herz in seinen Ohren schlagen hören, seine Kleidung war zu eng und zu warm... Doch in diesen Momenten schmerzte sein Arm nicht. Eilig zog er Hose und Oberteil aus, schleuderte es in seiner Hast weit von sich und kauerte sich zwischen die langen Beine Sakumos, die empfindliche Spitze seines eigenen Geschlechts strich gegen die privateste Öffnung seines Geliebten. Die intime Berührung machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Oooh, wie sehr er ihn wollte...

Sakumo zog seinen Bruder auf sich und verschloss dessen Lippen mit einem hitzigen Kuss.

„Ich gehöre dir...“, murmelte er rau gegen die seidige Wärme, die so sehr nach Vanille schmeckte. „Ich habe dir... immer gehört... und werde... dir immer gehören.“

Sengende Küsse unterbrachen die Sätze, doch er hatte gesagt, was nötig gewesen war. Wie als Belohnung spürte Sakumo jenen reißenden, verschlingenden Schmerz in sich, der ihm schon früher in dieser Nacht gebracht worden war. Der Schmerz, der jedes Denken mit sich fortbrannte und den er sich geschworen hatte zu ertragen, weil er ein Nichts war, im Vergleich zu dem in Kikuitadakis Arm... den man seinetwegen zu einem halben _Ju-Clan_ gemacht hatte.

In diesen kurzen Augenblicken, wo sie beide miteinander in Lust und Leidenschaft miteinander verschmolzen waren, schwiegen die Schuldgefühle. Er gehörte Kikuitadaki und nicht Lord Kaiga, er konnte seinen Bruder sein Leid vergessen lassen und die Tatsache ertragen, dass ein Großteil ihresgleichen nicht mehr am Leben war.

Der Mond war so groß, weiß und rund wie immer in _JinKai_ , auf zwei ineinander verschlungene Gestalten scheinend, die im Halbdunkel zu einer zu werden versuchten...  


~ Owari ~


End file.
